Knowing,Loving,Forgeting
by lunaVixen910
Summary: Naruto is a girl in secret. But when some of the villagers find out SOMEONE comes to the rescue.After that a new protecter comes into the picture.What happens when they fall in love and when one says goodbye with out really saying googbye? PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

_**ENJOY THE STORY!! PLEASE REVIEW!! EVEN THOUGH ITS SLOPPY I'M SORRY :**_

* * *

**KAKASHIxNARUTO**

CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING AND THE BEGINNING

NORMAL/KAKASHI P.O.V

Long ago a girl born with the "curse" of having the nine tailed fox sealed in her;ended up having to pretend to be a boy.So as she grew up no one would try to kill her as much beacuse being a boy they thought'he" would be able to pretect himself better and also they thought the hokage would provide more protection for a boy besides a girl.As she got older she was ridiculed and didn't know why. All she new was she had to stay as a boy and act like a boy and she did probably better then anyone and was mighty proud of that. Her fake name naruto uzumaki so it was, as she got older. Meanwhile Hatake Kakashi a 12 year old anbu boy was asigned to watch over the kyuubi holder's house from dusk till dawn. He never caught one glimse of who ever the person was but protected the house none the less.After about two weeks he had still not caught a glimse. But when at the hokage tower he often heard the gaurds talk of him. They spoke to the hokage about the kyuubi holder discusted, speaking about his pranking and disrupting of there lessons the hokage simply nodded and told them he'd take care of it.That same day I got the glimse of the kyuubi holder it shocked me when a little short blonde boy come running down the halls with wiskear marks on his face in a orange shirt and pants laughing,And edleast 5 teachers running after him a clear distance away.

That night I was walking down the streets going home alone when I heard "get her!!" I turned around to have a little girl knock right into me,her eyes wide with fear, tears cascading down her cheeks her hands fisted on my shirt her head beried deep in my chest "please don't hurt me. please! oh please don't!!" she repeated again and again.She stoped when she heard the feet stop in front of us.There where five men all armed with swords and knifes. "Give us the child she's a liar and a demon!!" exclaimed one of the man "what write do you have" I replied "that girl is a demon the kyuubi holder we saw her take off genjitsu she was a girl all aloung she should of died years ago!!"the man shouted pointing his sword at the small girl in my lap."please don't hurt me,please don't let them take me"I heard her wispear between sobs.I wouldn't let them."I would never hurt you"I wispeared in her ear, pulling her closer useing one arm."close your eyes and no peaking" I wispered she nodded into my chest. Took my free hand and lifted up my head band which covered myleft eye.When it was done I told her she could open her eyes when she did she looked slowly behind her to see nothing was there. She then turned back to me and hugged me " thank you!!"I picked her up she was light.and brought her to hokage tower. When we got there she didn't get much attention from anyone no one new who she was. Until I got her in the hokage's office when he saw her he went a-wall he rushed everyone out and sound proofed the walls.

NORMAL P.O.V

"What happened" asked sarutobi "some guys saw her change from genjitsu" replied Kakashi still holding her Sarutobi paled. "Sit down-is she hurt?" "no she got to me just in time"sarutobi nodded and came to the coach where she was currently clinging to him asleep when sarutobi tried to take her she wouldn't let go and when she woke up and felt she was being taken she started to scream and try to hold on to me."Noooo!!noooooooo!!" then sarutobi finaly let go and she ended up back in Kakashi's arms sobing and holding on to him for dear life repeating the words "no,no,no,no.no"while Kakashi held her tighter and wispeared in her ear"shhhhhh,don't worry i'm not going to hurt you,shhhh its alright, where with the hokage now don't be afraid" sarutobi looked at him in shock 'never thought this little boy could be consoling.'The hokage hide back his smile went to leave the room when he was stoped."Hokage-sama, what should I do with her" he said looking at him. the hokage looked at the sleeping girl still holding on to kakashi for dear life let her sleep,protect her" kakashi nodded "and about those guys-" there dead sir, don't worry sir i didn't let her watch and it was a silent death" the look on kakashi's face when he mentioned the guys was clearly one of hate.the hokage nodded and left with a small amile on his lips mainly saying he knew something.

The next morning Kakashi woke up to see a sleeping girl in his arms thats when he really got a chance to look at her she was small and thin he noted her skin color fare,with slightly rosy cheeks.her hair was a honey color with red streaks that was curled slightly at the ends it stopped just above her shoulder blades and framed her facewell but he coun't help but think what it would look like longer.Then he sudenly put his fingers through it, it was soft like silk and clean to the touch.She stirred a little leting out a breaf sigh when he ran his fingers through her hair.He smiled at that cause she snuggled in closer. " I have to say I had no clue you smiled" said a voice behind him he turned to see the hokage behind him with a grin on his face. kakashi blushed but didn't turn away.The hokage then looked at the girl in his arms "did she sleep alright?" he asked, kakashi nodded then the hokage sighed and went to sit at his desk. "Kakashi I have not told anyone this secret.I had made up my mind if anyone found out I would erase there memory of it" he said closing his eyes thinking.Then kakashi spoke looking down at the girl "why hokake-sama?" he asked the hokage opened his eyes and looked at him "kakashi this girl is the kyuubi holder, the village is ungratefull for that and thinking he's aboy makes them causious they try to kill"naruto" any way they can but are coutious cause they know "he" is learning ninja skills a boy is suppose to at his age while girls training at this age is much simpler such as flower arranging.he pretends to be a boy so he they are more cautious and beileve he's a boy when he gets older.they know i protect him but he'll be able to pretect himself when he gets older,they'll be coutius once she can defend herself."

"So she has to pretend to be a boy her hole life!!" he stoped when she tuned a little when hshe had stoped moving the hokage spoke"no not nesseraly,but it is her dession in time,but inthe meen time she is fine with it and she is good at acting but i must speak to her about this incident when she wakes up..." he looked to kakashi who was looking down at her "i...really don't want to forget about meeting her but...if it will protect her i'll go aloung" he said raiaing his head the hokage smiled "i don't think i'll have to" at those words kakashi's eyes lit up "your close to hear age so-" he was cut off"what she's close to my age!!" "yes she's 0nly 7 years younger then you she's 6" "oh" "yep"thats when she stired she sat up in a daze rubing her eyes she stared at kakashi then jumped up off of him "s-sorry"she said a tint of pink mixing in with her already rosy cheeks kakashi smiled don't worry about it" she turned to the hokage "oji-san!!" she yelled running over to the hokage and hugging him hr smiled and huged her back. "he saved me,  
please don't erase his memory oji-san"she said pointing to kakashi "yes and i won't i've decided to make him your protecter."

So thats how it all started 12 year old kakashi became 5 year old kyoko's protecter. this lasted for about a year an a half. they where together every moment he protected her well and watched over her as she slept them both so close, relized loved each other dearly. but both not saying anything thinking it could never be. kakashi beacuse of the 7 year old age difference and kyoko beacuse of her having kyuubi and her not thinking he cared for her.in the end when she turned 8 he left disipeared she thought. he had left becuse he was back with his team and had to go on important missions that went over long periods of time. he had not told her good bye because he didn't want to see her cry and he didn't want to say goodbye. but that day he promised himself he would come back to her and protect her once again. after a months time she found out he had left and she put it in her mind he wasn't coming back just like everyone else she went back to being the number one nuckle headed ninja everyone thought she was and tryed as hard as she could to forget him. her first love.and after 5 years she had completly forgotten about himthe bad thing was thats when he ended up coming back into her life.

Kakashi p.o.v

"the hokage wants to see you" said a voice behind me i turned to see asuma "you now why?" he just shook his head "i'm betting you have to test another group of brats who just got out of the acadamy; 5 bucks says they fail"i just rolled my eyes and got up "i'll try my best" i said before appariating to outside the hokage's office." come in "was said before i even nocked i opened the door to see the hokage sitting at his desk with a file he looked up at me a smirk on his face "kakashi how nice to see you" 'i just nodded he's up to something'i thought before repying "sir?" "sit down kakashi" he said motioning to the chair infront of his desk i sat down as he spoke " kakashi i am once again asigning you to hold the test for the soon to be offical genin" i nodded "hokage sama what makes you think they'll pass?" "well..." he looked at me with that grinn"it's the fact of who these gennin are" "sir i don't understand who are they?" his smile widened i almost cringed " well... we have the legendary sasuke uchiha...haruna sakura, brilliant i assure you and...a prankster" " a pracster?" "as the VILLAGE says the number one nuckle headed ninja the infamous...naruto uzamaki." my eyes went wide "you meen-" i broke off "yes that is exactly who i meen, and by the way her acting has gotten even better" i nodded practically colapseing to the back of my chair i saw him smirk you are to meet your new to be students in the evening tommorrow, humor them you are desmissed" i got up slowly and made my way to the door "and kakashi..don't beat yourself up after tommorrow" i was to in a daze to woundr what he ment by that i walked home and collapsed on my bed i wouldn't get a wink of sleep tonight all i could do was think of her.

Kyoko p.o.v

the old man finaly let me graduate and i'm stuck with a uchiha and haruna gre-at. me pretending to be a retard and a guy has to pretend to like haruna -gag-.so were sitting in the classroom waiting for our instructer sasuke leaning against a desk haruna sitting in a chair and me rambling about ramen and complaining. thats when sakura joins in with the complaint "we have waited for two hours,where the hell is he?!" then sasuke "your right he should of been here by know thats when sakura started swooning and drooling over sasuke yuck thats when i came up with an idea which i'm chalk full of. i smirked pulling a chair by the door putting an erser in the opening of the door "heh heh!" thats when sakura spoke "naruto you can't do that" "its his punishment for being late" i said jumping off the chair and putting it back."naruto do you seriously think a elite ninja is going to fall for that?" at that exact moment the door open and the eraser fell strait on the guys head i laughed then i couldn't help it this guy was suppose to be our teacher and he couldn't even dodge an erasier. and by the look on sakura and sasuke's face they where thinking the same thing.sakura stated to scold me but i was to busy studying our teacher he had silver hair that sorta spiked upward to one side wore a ninja vest and the usual black onsombel what really surprised me was part of his headband covered his left eye and his face was covered half way by a mask his black eye peared into mine i looked away not having time to blush on the account sakura hit me over the head and i had to wine in pain but stopped when he spoke "my first impresion of you guys is.." he faked thinking " i hate you "

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked it . i know i got lazy not changing the lower case i to capital and not capitalizing names but i'm terribly sorry i'll be better. BUT OTHER THEN THAT PLEASE REVIEW!! Vixen;)**

* * *


	2. Ch 2 NEVER GOING BACK

I'M REALLY SORRY ON HOW SHORT THE CHAPTER IS. I'VE BEEN REALLY PREOCCUPIED WITH MY OTHER STORY'S SORRY.

VIXEN;)

* * *

CH 2 NEVER GOING BACK

KYOKO P.O.V

I made my face fall and could see sasuke's and sakura's too. Then she turned to me

"Its all your fault naruto" I did the smile that said

'heh sorry my bad'

The familiar man interrupted her

"Meet me on the roof" with that he apariated

'oh how I wished the old man would allow me to do that again.apariateing was so much quicker. But I had to take the long way, DAMN.

When we got there he was leaning against the railing. We sat down in front of him

"O.k this is how we'll start,one by one you'll introduce yourselves, saying stuff about you like...your hobbies, likes,dislikes, dreams for the future-"

Then sakura being the idiot she is asked one of the dumbest question ever.

"Sensei I don't get it, would you mind showing us? " I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes 'just smile kyoko smile'

"O.k my name is Kakashi Hatake my likes are none of your concern and my dislikes are none of your concerns my hobbies I have to many and well there you go, o.k your first" he said pointing to me I took in a breath this did get tiring from time to time, I put on my huge grin.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen,all different kinds there are to many to name ,I hate the three minutes you have to wait for cup ramen, and my hobbies are eating ramen and pulling pranks, my dream is to be the GREATEST HOKAGE so then people will acknowledge my strength as a ninja!!" the guy's eyes where wide.

'Ha wasn't expecting the last part was ya!!' the last part is in a way somewhat true it would be great to be hokage but I really want someone to care for and for them to care for me which is also something the hokage has but who am I kidding. I sat and studied the man named Kakashi the name seemed familiar and so did he as I told you before... but I passed it off when he started laughing. It was fake he was good at fake laughs... funny I had never Known anyone who could 'laugh' just as good as I could.That's when he told us about some sort of test tomorrow that if we failed we would be put back in the academy. I.AM. NEVER. GOING BACK THERE. SO- SCREW IT TOMORROW IS GOING TO BE ONE HECK OF A DAY!!

* * *

SORRY ON HOW SHORT IT IS ONCE AGAIN. BUT PLEASE REVIEW. DO YOU GUYS STILL WANT ME TO CONTINUE IT?


End file.
